


Strange Comfort

by queenhomeslice



Series: Strange Comfort [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where the Regalia lives, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Prompto's dream come true, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis has been absorbed into the crystal, which Ignis figures out due to his knowledge of royal Lucii lore. He and Gladio are, albeit grudgingly, accepting of this change in their party and are resolved to “hold down the fort” until Noct’s return. Prompto, on the other hand, can’t stop crying over the sudden loss of his best friend. The other two take him to possibly the only other person in the world who can bring back the light in his eyes.





	Strange Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Prompto Argentum, Cindy Aurum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia 
> 
> Fandoms: Final Fantasy XV 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> A/N: I have not personally played the game, but I have watched my husband play it twice, so I’m fairly familiar with characters and etc.; however, there are bound to be things that I get wrong. I’m 500% Prompto trash and just had to get something out, so I apologize for anything majorly OOC or not congruent with reasonable canon game storyline. (Lots of platonic, tender, touchy moments between characters, because everyone is starved for comfort at this point. Also smut with Prom and Cindy because I will go down with that ship.) 
> 
> Relationships: Kind of mildly implied Promptis?, Prompto/Cindy

He’d been sniffling for a week. Gladio was at the end of his patience, but Ignis knew that deep down, all three of them felt the same way. Prompto was just more expressive. Really,  _really_ expressive. 

It was a miracle they still had the beat-up Regalia, and with Ignis’ eyesight permanently damaged, Gladio was the only one in a fit enough state to drive. Prompto was curled up in the back seat facing away from Gladio and Ignis; it was a strange sight to see so much room for one of them to stretch out. The four-person party had been reduced to a trio, and even after all they’d been through, Prompto was half-mourning the fact that it wasn’t Noctis in his place. 

 _They’d be better off without me. Why…why did he have to leave? I miss his warmth, his…smile…_  The tears, which had barely dried, came back and Prompto choked up another sob. He sniffed hard, snot covering the cold-weather jacket he’d adopted when he’d been left alone in Niflheim. He squeezed harder and curled up even more, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare and see his prince smiling at him, holding out his hand, reassuring him... 

Ignis sighed. 

Gladio sighed too, but then snapped. “Prompto,” he growled. “You need to get a hold of yourself! He isn’t coming back until the crystal does…whatever it’s going to do to him…until he’s truly ready to return and be king once and for all. We all miss him, but whining isn’t going to any of us any good. If you aren’t going to pull your weight anymore, I’m going to leave you in the desert.” 

Ignis placed his hand on Gladio’s bare shoulder; the rugged warrior had shed his shirt earlier so that Prompto could have more cushion to sleep on. Even blind, Ignis could give him a “look” that conveyed a thousand words. 

“Hey! Blondie,” he snarled again, calling the gunman by an old nickname. “At least talk back to me!” 

That set him off. “How can you two be so calm! What if he never comes back! What if we have to live in darkness, without Noct, forever! What if the kingdom of Lucis is lost!” And he started to bawl, anguish racking his whole body, causing him to rock in the back of the car. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said calmly. “If you don’t think for one second that we’re just as shaken by recent events are you are, then you are truly the most selfish man on the planet.”

“I…” he started. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Ignis continued. “Your anxiety is amplifying the situation. Believe me, I understand your pain. I know that you and Noct had a special relationship...”

_You don’t know how special, Specs…_

“…but don’t you think he’d want you to be safe and happy right now? To keep your chin up, to keep going even in the face of darkness. Noct knows how strong you are. It’s time you believed it for yourself. Even after what you faced with Ardyn, in Niflheim, how can you still believe you’re the weakest link?”

His crying had softened, now. He was barely audible. The tears still came, but he was quiet and shaking less. 

“Gladio and I are with you. Our prince…our friend may be gone, but we can still be thankful for each other. And…” Ignis paused. “And…as much as I hate to admit it, I know I’m never going to be the same again. Two people helping me is better than one.”

Gladio smiled. He really was horrible with words and comfort, but Ignis was hitting the nail on the head. The three friends needed each other now more than ever. They needed to keep themselves safe, for Noctis’ sake. 

“Please, Prompto. No one is keeping you from grieving. Your emotions aren’t wrong,” Ignis continued. “But you cannot let them incapacitate you. We need you. Noctis needs you. We need to keep each other going until he gets back. We need to make him proud. We are his Crownsguard. All right?”

Prompto sat up finally, face red and wet and snotty, like a toddler coming out of a temper tantrum. “All…all right...” 

Ignis’ hand was still on Gladio’s shoulder, but he was half turned in his seat, head towards the back of the car. He was looking for Prompto in his mind’s eye. 

Prompto shifted forward a little and rested his chin on the back seat, inches away from Ignis’ face. Ignis felt the static of skin and shifted so that his head was leaning on Prompto’s. The blond was inwardly taken aback at such outright tenderness, but he didn’t fight it. He was still crying. He brought his hand to the back of the royal retainer’s head and gripped his hair, desperate for something familiar and tangible. 

Prompto and Ignis stayed like that for a long time, taking comfort in the fact they were simply alive. Broken, damaged, and tired, but alive. Gladio had been downing coffee the whole road trip to stay awake, and Ignis’ hand, that surely asleep by now, was still on his shoulder. Mildly jealous of the tenderness between the others, Gladio’s right hand had come to rest on top of Ignis’ thigh. 

Ignis smirked at his touch. “Jealous, are we, Gladio?”

Gladio feigned a pout. “Yeah, you guys are cuddling over there without me. Kind of hurts, man.”

Prompto laughed for the first time in a long time.

Gladio became choked up in spite of himself. “There he is! There’s our happy Prompto!”

“That’s the spirit,” Ignis said, smiling.

Prompto chuckled again, softly. “Oh man, am I really bringing everyone down?”

Ignis coughed. “Prompto, out of all of us, you are the soul. Noctis is our heart, yes. But your optimism and joy, well…that’s just something none of us can replicate. Whether you realize it or not…you’re indispensable.”

Prompto was speechless. He moved his head, finally, and Ignis shifted to give him space, bringing his head up to be even with the gunman. He gingerly brought both hands to Ignis’ face and removed his sunglasses; and then ran his freckled, calloused hands over Ignis’ wet, empty eyes. 

Ignis winced ever so slightly as Prompto’s thumb grazed over the scarred eye socket, but he didn’t move. It felt strange yet soothing; this kind, broken boy touching him in such a gentle way. Prompto didn’t always have eloquent words, but Ignis knew that he felt more deeply than all the rest of the world put together. 

“Does…does it hurt, Iggy?”

“I get sharp twinges of pain here and there, but it passes quickly.”

“Why…why’d you do it? Surely you knew there would have been some consequence to a non-royal wearing that damned ring…” Prompto started choking up again, shaking his head.

“I…I’ve never told you all this, but back in Altissia, before I had the chance to get to Noct after his battle with the Leviathan, I…I had a vision. I…I forsaw, well. I forsaw everything. My blindness, Noct in the crystal…”

“Ignis!” Gladio roared, his tender feelings fleeing. “Why didn’t you tell us? How dare you carry that burden alone!” He gritted his teeth. The damned bastard was too proper for his own good. 

“Gladio, there’s nothing we can do about it now. For one reason or another, I was gifted with a different type of sight. Who am I to change fate? I’d do it all over again to protect Noctis. Surely you two would’ve done the same.”

Gladio and Prompto fell silent, because of course they would have. They all would have died for Noctis, and had all nearly done so on several occasions.

 Prompto replaced Ignis’ glasses and patted him on the shoulder. They all shifted away from each other. Prompto, still sniffling, was at least seated now, staring at the craggy landscape, watching the exotic creatures roam in the twilight.

After a time, and only when Ignis and Prompto had just started to doze off from exhaustion and emotion, did Gladio announce, “Yo guys! We’re here!”

Prompto woke from a very troubled dream of himself in Magitek armor, slaughtering his friends and everyone else he had come to love while Ardyn looked on, laughing and manipulating his actions with strings, like a marionette. The dreams had become more frequent with Noctis gone. He blinked sleepily, coming to reality. “Huh, Gladio...where are we?” He rubbed his eyes. 

Gladio turned back. “Don’t tell me you’re so sad that you don’t recognize your favorite hunting hub? And the garage with a certain someone?”

Prompto opened his eyes fully and was blinded by the approaching lights of Hammerhead, with the familiar garage, diner, and daemon-infested desert coming into view. He couldn’t believe it! “Gladio! You mean to tell me we’ve been headed here this whole time?”

Gladio nodded and then yawned, his driving stamina and coffee-fueled alertness finally starting to wane. “Good thing, too. I’m beat. Can’t wait to take advantage of the spare room Cid’s got in the back.”

“And not to mention, the shower,” Ignis chimed in, smiling. “We could all definitely use it. Our, er, manly aroma is starting to be a little overwhelming, even for me.”

Gladio laughed as they pulled in front of the ever-fluorescent lights of the garage. Prompto, overcome with emotion, began to tear up again. Gladio killed the engine and got out, and went around to help Ignis out of the car.

“Got your cane, buddy? There we go.” He and Ignis began to walk. “Prompto, once you collect yourself, start unpacking, yeah? Please try to manage that much.” He gave a weak smile. 

“O-oh, yeah! Sure thing Gladio. I’ll get it.” He nodded and gave an awkward wave as the two turned around and continued to walk towards Cid’s quarters. Prompto looked on as the old man came out of the modular home that was set up behind the garage and began to hustle and fuss over them, practically trying to carry Ignis around his shoulder while Gladio looked on, laughing. And then...and then  _she_  appeared in the doorway, like a literal oasis in this hellish desert landscape. She was wearing an oversized nightshirt and knee-high socks, and...gods know what else. Prompto was paralyzed with schoolboy admiration. He couldn’t move. He watched her interact with the others, recoil in horror and reach up to Ignis’ face, hug him and Gladio, turn to Cid...and then Gladio turned and pointed at the car, and at him. 

And then she started running. 

And then she was leaping over the side of the car, practically into his arms. 

“Oh, Prompto! Thank goodness y’all are all right!” She hugged him tightly. “Course, ‘xcept for Specs, but at least he ain’t worse off...” Her voice trailed as she gripped him in a tight embrace.

Had he been mechanical, his brain would have short-circuited. Actually, being human, it was still doing that. Still in his post-sleep haze, he slowly brought his arms up to hug her waist, pulling her to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin mixed with grease, motor oil, and gasoline. 

Cindy tried to pull away, but Prompto wouldn’t let go. He started crying, the sobs wracking his body as he held Cindy, who moved to straddle him. 

She placed her chin on his head and stroked his soft blond hair. “Sssshhh, darlin’. Y’all are all right now. Ol’ Cindy’s here.” 

“Cindy...” Prompto sobbed. He pried himself from the crook of her neck and bid himself look at her. 

Oh, gods, he looked pitiful. The spark was gone from his beautiful blue eyes. His face was red, and his eyes were raw with tears. He had scratches all over his...well, she was going to admit it to herself: his gorgeous freckled face. There were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in months, and he honestly probably hadn’t, she reasoned. The way he looked at her, though...what the others had told her so long ago  _must’ve_  been true.  _One of us would do anything for you_ , Noctis had said. Well. Now she knew who. And they had dropped hints here and there each time they returned for a tune-up or to help with a daemon hunt, but she shrugged it off as just another lustful fixation in her long line of admirers. 

But the way Prompto looked at her was more pure admiration than lust. He looked at her as if she were porcelain and he was mere dirt; like he was a starving man and she was the last drop of water he’d ever see. He gazed into her eyes and he seemed to see through her, inside of her. Prompto wasn’t taking the opportunity to look at her body, but to look at her soul.

Cindy smiled at him, and he smiled weakly back. “Hey there, Mr. Photographer.” She brought a hand to wipe away the still-falling tears. “Don’t tell me you’re getting’ worked up over little ol’ me?”

He chuckled a bit, and honestly, the sound brought her back to a simpler time. Back when they were just four dudes on a road trip and she was just a walking oil change. But things were different now. The prince was gone, she knew that much. Ignis had been blinded. Gladio, for all his stamina, was worse for the wear after driving for over a week on end. And Prompto...well, anything that could kill Prompto’s joy warranted the most painful death ever thought up, she decided. 

The realization of how she was sitting, and of how vulnerable and pathetic he was, a blush rose up from the tips of his toes to his ears. “Uh...uh Cindy?” He laughed nervously. “Uh, we can, uh, go inside now! I have to, uh, unpack the car...and you’ll probably want it in the garage, huh? Uh, so...”

Cindy smiled wickedly. “Oh no you don’t, Lover Boy. Not so fast.” Gods, his nervousness around her was so much more comforting than the rowdy jerks who thought they could pick her up with cocky one-liners, or by telling her that she had a nice ass. With Prompto, hell...she might even have a little fun. He looked like he needed some comfort. 

“Wh-what? L-lover Boy...? I don’t know...what do you mean...” But Prompto looked down.  _Shit_.  _Shit, shit, shit. She knows. Who the fuck_ _told her...or, probably, Prom_ _, you’re just a big fat idiot, like always. You’re probably just too painfully obvious for words._ “Cindy, I, uh...I’m sorry. I really am. I guess I’ve dropped enough hints, huh? It’s okay. Really.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I really should get the stuff out of the car and get to Iggy and Gladio.” He went to move again, but Cindy didn’t budge. 

“I ain’t finished, Prompto, and I ain’t letting you up till I’m through.”

He looked up at her again, confused. But, gods, she was the most brilliant thing he had ever seen. And, and her hair was showing...she wasn’t wearing a hat... _So pretty,_ he thought. 

“Prompto. I ain’t sittin’ on your lap out of pity.”

“You...you aren’t?”

“Nope. And Ignis and Gladio thought you could use some comfort, seeing as you’ve been so distraught over losin’ His Highness. I know I ain’t a prince, but...”

“Cindy.” Prompto sighed.  _Now or never._ “No, you’re not a prince. But, you’re my Grease Monkey Goddess. At least, well, that’s what I’ve called you in secret. Till now, I guess. Heh.”

Now it was Cindy’s turn to blush. Goddess?  _Does he really call me that? Boy, he’s more head-over heels than I thought._  “Oh boy, Prompto. You’re really inventive with nicknames, ain’tcha?”

He smiled. “Nah, I guess, only with yours.” He fidgeted a little. “So, uh...the other guys...wanted you to...comfort me? Honestly just talking to you is already making me feel better. Really. So, ah…consider me comforted!”

“Talkin’ is nice and all, sweetheart, but I got other ideas.”

“You...you do?” He gulped.  _Could she really_ _mean_ _?_ _..._ _N_ _o. Not in a million years._  He dared not allow himself to hope; he blocked his brain from going to where he desperately wanted to go. No matter how much he wanted it, Prompto knew that he’d never be good enough for her.  _Propose when our adventure is over. Ugh. How could I be so stupid? As if she’d pick me over a million other guys with way more to offer her._

“Uh huh. Now, close your eyes.”

“Uh, okay...” He did as commanded and tried to even out his breathing. Suddenly, though, something soft was on his lips, and he opened his mouth slightly in shock as he realized what must be happening. After several seconds, he leaned in to Cindy and returned her kiss with fervor. 

Kissing Cindy Aurum was like gasping for and receiving oxygen all at once. He became lightheaded as she continued to explore his mouth with wet, pleading need. She put her hands on his head again, holding him close to her. Instinct took over him and he placed his hands on her hips and gripped her hard. 

Cindy smiled through their kissing and found that she was, actually, rather enjoying it.  _And Lover Boy ain’t half bad at_ _kissin_ _’, either. Who’d’ve thunk it?_

Prompto’s mind was in overdrive as he continued to live out his dream in the middle of the night, in full view of the Hammerhead compound, in the back of a custom vintage car. He didn’t care who saw him. He’d filed just a single thought in the back of his mind:  _Remember to thank_ _Ignis_ _and Gladio._  Every other coherent thought fell away. Hell, he probably couldn’t have answered the simplest of questions at that moment, even with a gun pointed to his head. What was his name again? It didn’t matter. Cindy was kissing him. And he was starved for touch. 

And not only was she kissing him, she was ever-so-slowly grinding herself against the front of his pants. 

Oh, gods, Cindy...” he managed to squeak out as he felt himself getting hard. “I...is this what you want?”he asked in between kisses, breathlessly. 

“It ain’t about what I want, Prompto, honey. What do you want?” She broke away from him. Her face was flushed and she knew she was getting wet by just kissing this pure, innocent creature who worshipped her without question. Even now, when  _she_  was trying to comfort  _him,_ his attention was fully focused on her.  _Unbelievable. Where in the hell did this boy come from?_  

“I...I just want...you. I want you, Cindy, in any way you’d have me.” He honestly didn’t care if she  _was_  doing this out of pity. But Cindy didn’t seem the type to just casually have sex with someone because a Retainer and a Shield of the missing crown prince asked her to. Prompto hoped that some small part of this was real. 

Cindy nodded. “All right sugar. Then, have me. Anything to bring the light back to those gorgeous blue eyes of yours.”

Prompto blushed at the compliment. He really wasn’t sure what to do next, but he knew that he was wearing too much clothing. 

Cindy sat back a little as Prompto wriggled out of his tank top and vest. She stared at his pale, toned body. He was skinny, but not too much. Slender but muscular. And gods, the constellations of freckles on his body. Cindy was sure she could kiss each one of them for a year and still not finish. 

He looked at her, a little embarrassed. “I, uh, I know I’m not much to look at, but...”

“Prompto, why in the hell can you not take a damn compliment?” Cindy pouted. “I just told you your eyes were gorgeous and now you take off your shirt like you’re the grossest thing in the whole region of Leide.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I’m just not used to being...complimented. Especially by someone like you. With my shirt off. In the backseat of a car. After I’ve been crying like a bitch for the past week.”

Cindy laughed. “Okay, buster, enough self-deprecation. But I think I can give you a little confidence, don’tcha think?” She sighed contentedly and removed her baggy t-shirt.

And then Prompto was staring at her naked breasts, and he very nearly creamed his pants right there. “Holy fucking shit, Cindy...”

The warm desert wind washed over them, making Cindy shiver a little and making her nipples harder than they already were. “Well, they ain’t gonna touch themselves, Prompto.”

Prompto said nothing and just slowly reached his hand up to cup her right breast. He touched it so gently he might as well have been not touching at all. His fingers barely danced over her skin, which was already covered in goosebumps. He put his fingers down a little firmer on her nipples, pinching them and running his fingers back and forth over them. Gods, they were so hard and pink and perfect...without thinking, he leaned forward and put his mouth on her breast. 

Cindy gasped and then gritted her teeth, sucking in air. Fuck, she hadn’t realized how much she was starved for comfort herself. Probably almost as much as Prompto was. She wondered, as he pleasured her nipples with his mouth, how often the blond-haired photographer had ever had sex. Or...if he had ever had it at all. Suddenly, Cindy felt compelled to fuck him senseless. 

Prompto continued to suck on her breasts, and having grown a little bolder, he alternated between both of them, always having a hand on the one his mouth was absent from, massaging it and reveling in its softness. Cindy had taken to slowly grinding on him again, and he was doing everything in his power not to explode before she even touched him. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He plucked his lips from her breast and looked at her, desperate and wanting. “Cindy, I...I need you...” His eyes teared up again. “Please...please let me make love to you.”

Cindy marveled at the pleading look in his eyes. “Of course, Prompto baby.” She was wearing yellow boy shorts, and she lifted one leg and tilted to the side to shimmy them off. 

Prompto helped her and stared in awe at her bare vagina. Her pubic hair was soft blonde curls that were wild and untrimmed, just like the hair on her head. He thought it was perfect. “Holy shit,” he said again, and he couldn’t get his gloves off fast enough. He wanted his whole hands to be on her skin.

Cindy sank back down onto him, straddling him, and began to undo his belt buckle, the button on his pants, and the zipper, 

Prompto, still teary-eyed, shimmied his boxers and his pants down to his knees. He went to pull the foreskin of his cock back, but Cindy beat him to the punch. 

The moan that escaped him when Cindy touched him was unlike any other sound she’d ever heard. Every other man she’d been with had been too stoic, and had been stone silent except for the occasional grunt when they were finished. They were in control, not her, and too proud to beg or make noise. Cindy realized this man was like putty in her hands. She began to stoke him, ever so gently. 

Prompto had thrown his head back in ecstasy. His hips were raised reflexively, and he was reveling in the feeling of Cindy touching him so intimately. His brain was devoid of all rational thought. He was just trying to hold out to avoid the nickname of “Premature Prompto.”

“Prompto, sugar. Look at me.”

He leaned his head forward and opened his eyes, barely seeing her for all the tears. He stared at her as he felt her grip his cock and guide it into her. She rocked back and forth slowly a few times, getting used to him, and then sat down fully, swallowing him whole. He jerked up, seeing stars, as he watched her face contort in pleasure. She leaned forward against him, naked breasts pressed against his own muscular chest, and hugged his neck.

“Prompto,” she whispered in his ear, long and slow in her southern drawl. “Fuck me.”

For all his awkwardness, that was all he needed to hear. He began to move up and down, in and out of her, as Cindy found her rhythm and began to ride him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck...Cindy...” He buried his face in the crook of her neck again and moaned as he continued to make love. He started crying again, hard. “I love you,” said Prompto. “And you don’t have to say it back. You just...you deserve to know.” He paused, and then, “Oh fuck, I’m so close...”

Cindy, who had been whining quietly the whole time, listened as he poured his heart out to her. What could she say? She didn’t know if she loved him. She knew she _liked_ him, she knew that she’d been lonely without the prince and his companions at the garage, but what if...what if he hadn’t been there? Laughing, joking awkwardly, asking for a picture with her as if asking for his last meal on death row? Would she have missed him if she had never met Prompto? She didn’t know, and to avoid killing his heart or the mood, she stayed silent except for her moans of pleasure.

He continued to pump into her, but she felt her own climax building. “Gods...Prompto!” she screamed as she came around him, riding him out through her orgasm. 

That set him off, her doing nothing but screaming his name. He let out a long moan against her neck as he came into her, his body shuddering with long-needed release, his hips lazily moving up and down a few more times until he went completely still. 

They didn’t move for several more minutes, even after Prompto felt himself grow soft inside of her. He wanted to die like this, in her arms, in front of the gods and everybody.

 Eventually, he felt her move. He pried himself from her and looked into her face, which was still flushed in post-coitus haze. 

“Damn, sweetheart. That was...that was incredible.” She kissed him again. “That your first time?”

Prompto blushed, which was incredibly hard to do since he had been blushing almost this whole time, but he managed to somehow get redder. “W-well, well...not, not exactly. There was this one time, in high school...we uh, well, neither of us knew what we were doing. I’m not sure if it counts.” 

Cindy giggled. “Well, how was this? I’d say that this counts, don’tcha think?”

“Are you fucking kidding, how could anything ever compare to what you just did to me?” Prompto began to stroke her back. “I’m sorry...if I was awkward...about telling you that I loved you. I mean it, and it’s too late for you to tell me not to fall for you. I’m not...I’m not going to hope for this again, or anything. I’d never want you to do something you didn’t want to do. I don’t...I don’t deserve anyone’s pity. I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.” He looked down and yawned. “I guess...I do really need to get inside with our stuff.”

Cindy just stayed on his lap, dumbfounded. “Why do you think you are so undeserving of affection, Prompto? I just...I don’t understand why you hate yourself so much.”

He laughed nervously. “Sorry Cindy, I don’t think you’re ready for my tragic backstory. Besides, if you knew...” He glanced at the wristbands covering his bar code. “You might not ever want to speak to me again. And I couldn’t bear it.” He looked at her. “Just...at least, just promise me that you’ll still be my friend. That’s all I want.”

Cindy sighed. Broken cars were one thing; broken boys, well. That was a different story, and an area of expertise that she was unfamiliar with. She nodded at him with quiet resolve.  _I’m going to get to you, Lover Boy, if it’s the last thing I do._

They both got dressed again and Cindy drove the Regalia into the garage and shut the door, and helped Prompto carry their bags into the house behind the diner. 

Prompto approached the half-open door of the third bedroom and saw Ignis and Gladio already sprawled out on the king mattress, sleeping soundly, with Gladio snoring in his usual way. He quietly dropped their bags inside of the doorway, and took his suitcase from Cindy. “Well, I guess it’s the floor for me.” He chuckled. “Is there a spare blanket I could use, Cindy?”

Cindy sighed and shook her head. “Prompto honey, it wouldn’t kill you to speak up for yourself every now and then. Like hell you’re sleeping on the floor when I have more than enough room for you in my bed.”

His eyes widened. “Real-really? If...if you’re sure...”

“Course I’m sure. Let's get you showered and put you to bed. I know you’re tired’er than a racing Chocobo.”

He smiled. “Whatever you say, my Goddess.”

Cindy laughed. “I ain’t never gonna get used to you saying that. Come on. I ain’t done comforting you yet.”

And he followed her into her bedroom across the hall, and shut the door behind them. 

-Fin-

 


End file.
